


The Deathly Hallows

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme , <a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/12773.html">Tall Tales</a>: Curtis: "Well if no one lives to tell the tale then how does the tale get told?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deathly Hallows

The world rolls slowly over the curves of the universe, planes upon planes bisected in its wake. Earth is just one more planet; small, insignificant, obedient.

I come when the sentient races begin to fall. I catch them and set them to their next path. I guide their energy back into the life stream; each one a microcosm of the earth on which they trod; each soul one more ounce of fuel for the machine.

Sometimes they linger and grow dim before they go. Sometimes they follow the star path and explode; supernovas in their own right, leaving emptiness and destruction behind before they move on. In the end, they all go -- every single soul -- down the corridor.

Door number one. Door number two. Door number three.

Every soul.

Except.

Behind each doorway lies a single key. Two souls -- only two -- have attained all three, though they do not know it yet.

 _Ash of a phoenix, grace of an angel, blood of a demon._

It is said that whoever holds all three keys will become master of death.

Before the universe began, I was. I tire of this emerald world; its politics, its petty lords. The age of locks and doors is drawing to a close. Soon, the keys will be flesh and the doors bone, and two hearts framed as one soul will guard the planes that are left.

Death has no master, but I choose my successors carefully.

And it is almost time.


End file.
